It is known to make bottle caps which serve as building blocks, usually for children to play with or otherwise as collectables. These caps will normally have the usual internal screw threads which are used to engage screw threads on the top of a bottle.
The exterior of the cap is provided with the cooperating engaging formations which allow several caps to be connected to form some more complex structure.